


Heart-shaped boxes

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about William crushing on Midtown Gabe, Mikey being irritated by it and Gabe being Gabe.</p><p><i>“I saw you...I saw you kissing him and exchanging smoke,” he says softly. It still stings. It really shouldn't, but it does. “Who would think he would end up to be Mikey fucking Way, hmmm?”<br/>“He didn't end up being Mikey fucking Way, he always was Mikey fucking Way. The world just needed to see it, find it out. Find him,” Gabe answers, kissing William's temple.<br/>“You miss him?” William asks, not turning to face Gabe. Somehow, right now, he can't look at Gabe's face.<br/>“Yeah,” Gabe breathes.<br/>And William knew that, but still. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-shaped boxes

**Title:** Heart-shaped boxes ****  
 **Pairing:** Gabe/William/Mikey  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** A story about William crushing on Midtown Gabe, Mikey being irritated by it and Gabe being Gabe.  
 **Warning(s):** kissing, sex, threesome  
 **Author’s Notes:** Written for [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/). Dear anon I hope you will like it.  
 **Word Count:** 2.288  
 **Beta:[](http://wolfpacklove.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wolfpacklove**](http://wolfpacklove.livejournal.com/)  **(thank you!)  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

  
\---

~One~  
There is this guy that hangs out with Gabe after shows. Young and all long limbs and stupid hair and glasses. William kind of hates that guy. He doesn't even know his name and hasn’t talked to him once, but the fact that this guy is allowed to hang out with Gabe Saporta of Midtown is enough for William's young brain and heart to hate him on sight. Irrational? Yes, but he doesn't care about it much.

~+~  
There is this boy in the front of the crowd. He is always there. Staring kind of and not. Mikey's seen him before, Mikey really sees him every time Midtown plays anywhere near Chicago. He is big and too thin and all limbs and awkward about his whole being, not realising that he is fucking beautiful in a girly way. But maybe that is the problem. He shakes his head.

  
~Two~  
The guy's name is Mikey and it doesn't make William hate him less. Honestly a guy that is over fourteen shouldn't call himself Mikey or let anyone else do that, except his mom, but they always have special rights. He looks shy and nondescript and he doesn't know why Gabe fucking Saporta from Midtown is hanging out with a guy like that.

~+~  
Mikey has the feeling that pretty kid hates him. He has no idea what the hell he's done, but he doesn't think he has to take shit from a little kid.

“What?” Gabe asks.

“Nothing,” he answers.

“You're making that face again...”

“What face?”

“That one where you're frowning without really frowning ... You know, like a Spock eyebrow raise?” Gabe answers, nudging him with his hip.

“You're such a fucking geek, how can kids think you're cool?” Mikey says, lighting a cigarette. He takes a drag and then passes it over to Gabe before he can steal it.

“Hey...” Gabe says, grabbing Mikey by the neck and making him look at him. His fingers feel warm in the cold of the night. And then he kisses Mikey and Mikey lets him, doesn't even care that they could be seen. It's dark and they're standing behind the van anyway. “What's wrong?” Gabe asks, exhaling smoke, passing the cigarette over to Mikey, their fingers brush.

“Nothing... just,” he says, frustrated with himself.

“Just?”

“There’s this pretty kid in the front... always staring at you and at me, like he hates me,” Mikey says and it's so stupid, because why the hell should he care? But he isn't hated often and usually not without a good reason and not for long.

“Want me to talk to him?” Gabe grins.

“Fuck you!”

“Yeah, maybe later,” he answers softly, kissing Mikey again, this time harder, with intent.

  
~Three~  
So, William thinks, a bit bitter. That's why Gabe is hanging out with this Mikey guy, because they are... they are.

“Holy shit!” Sisky whispers. Yeah, William thinks, sums it up pretty well.

“I know!”

“Gay...Gabe Saporta from Midtown is making out with a dude... Dude! If I hadn't seen it...” Sisky bubbles on.

“Yes, I know!” William answers. He still somehow can't believe it. He stares at the poster above his bed.

“Are you okay with that?” Sisky asks suddenly.

“What kind of a question is that?” He is fucking peachy... he is. So fucked.

“He's your hero and all. He is still your hero, right?”

“Homophobia is gay,” William says, and Sisky smiles.

“You'll be alright.”

“Yeah, I know,” William answers. He isn't sure, but he thinks he might be.

~+~  
The pretty boy is standing in front of him. And that's fucking strange. Gabe is still on, Midtown is still on.

“I'm William,” he says, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His sweater looks hilarious, but Mikey likes it.

“Mikey,” Mikey answers.

“Is that your real name?” William wants to know.

“Yeah...”

“That's what your birth certificate says?” William asks.

“It says Michael James Way,” Mikey answers.

“Born?”

“September 1980...” Mikey answers. This kid kind of freaks him out.

“So, you're nearly twenty...” William says.

Mikey shrugs, what the hell can he say to that? “Seems so?” He somehow expects William to ask him a fucking lot questions about Gabe and the band maybe even if he could hang out with them, but William doesn't.

“Bill!” someone shouts, grabbing the boy by the ugly sweater.

“See you!” William shouts at Mikey and Mikey really doesn't know if that's a promise or a threat.

  
~Four~  
It's important to know stuff about your enemy. Or that's what he tells Sisky. Sisky rolls his eyes at him. He doesn't care, what the hell does Sisky know anyway?

“A fucking lot, like that you are obsessed to the point that it’s unhealthy with both Gabe and that Mikey guy...” Sisky says, and William gives him a look.

“I'm not obsessed. I'm preparing.”

“Whatever... hey, Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you... kind of, maybe a bit in love with fucking Gabe Saporta?”

“No.”  
You are not necessary in love with someone when you're staring at his picture and jerking off to his voice. That only means you're...a teenager. Right, Bill, he thinks. Let's face the fucking facts here, you are heads over heels for Gabe and now that you know he is into guys as well...you're trying to … To do what?

“You're not a bad person,” Sisky says. Fuck Sisky for knowing him so well.

“It won't work anyway. I'm only fifteen...” he answers. Sisky pats his arm.

~+~  
“I think that pretty kid has a crush on you,” Mikey says. Gabe is leaning on the wall, smoking Mikey's last cigarette.

“He’s what, thirteen?” Gabe asks with a laugh.

“Maybe a bit older...” Mikey admits.

“I don't like kids, pretty or not...”

“I know,” Mikey answers.

  
~Five~  
Mikey sees the pretty kid again a few years later. He is even prettier yet and not jail bait anymore and also kind of friends with Gabe.

“Mikey Way!” he says, and he sounds drunk, he _is_ drunk.

“William Beckett,” he answers, because he knows that kid’s name, he remembered.

“Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance!”

“Yeah...”

“You have no clue what the name of my band is, right?” William asks, but he’s smiling. His hair is damp and curling on his neck. He’s wearing this stupid, stupid pullover that is ripped in all the right places. He looks fucking beautiful and kind of messy.

“No,” he answers, it's the truth.

“The Academy Is... With three dots,” William says, still smiling, a beer in one hand. Mikey has no idea why he’s talking to him. No idea at all.

“I'll try to remember,” he answers.

“Hmm...”

~+~  
“You, my friend, look ridiculously pleased,” Gabe says as William enters the bus, his bus, but it doesn't really seem to matter. He is often here and William himself is often here and sometimes they even crash at Panic's.

“I met Mikey Way,” William says, throwing himself on the couch.

“Did you?”

“I know you guys had a thing back then when I was crushing on you and you didn't spare me a glance. I was fucking gorgeous...” he says, but he doesn't believe it. It's something he learned about himself. He knows that people think he is pretty and he knows how to use it, but he doesn't believe it, never has.

“Do you now?”

“I saw you...I saw you kissing him and exchanging smoke,” he says softly. It still stings. It really shouldn't, but it does. “Who would think he would end up to be Mikey fucking Way, hmmm?”

“He didn't end up being Mikey fucking Way, he always was Mikey fucking Way. The world just needed to see it, find it out. Find him,” Gabe answers, kissing William's temple.

“You miss him?” William asks, not turning to face Gabe. Somehow, right now, he can't look at Gabe's face.

“Yeah,” Gabe breathes.  
And William knew that, but still.

  
~Six~  
He is drunk when he kisses Mikey behind someone's bus, he is so, so, so fucking drunk. And he is drunk because he wanted to kiss Mikey for such a fucking long, long, long time and he couldn't because he was a child and then because Mikey was famous and he was...still a child and then there is Gabe. Mikey's lips don't move, but he doesn't shove William away either. His lips taste like smoke and soda. William can feel his breath, the bones under his shirt and skin and sweat and he can smell it, taste it as he runs his tongue over Mikey's jaw.

“You should go back,” Mikey whispers as William's fingers slip under his hoodie and the Anthrax t-shirt beneath it, finding skin.

“You don't make sense...” William answers.

“Go back to Gabe,” Mikey says firmly, gripping his shoulders and for such a thin dude he is really fucking strong or maybe it's because William is drunk, and pushes him away. “Go back.”

“Yeah...”

~+~  
He can feel William on his skin hours after, or he thinks he can. He can't, he knows he can't. His bony body pressed against his own. Fuck, he thinks, and calls Gabe.

“Mikeyway!” Gabe says and Mikey just knows that it's one word. He smiles.

“Hey... so you and that pretty kid?” he asks.

“Nah... we're just friends,” Gabe answers.

“You used to say that about us as well,” Mikey gives back.

“Obviously I'm a liar,” he says.

“Yeah, you are.”

“Why you're asking?”

“He was drunk and he kissed me,” Mikey answers, biting his lip.

“Wish I could've been there to see it,” Gabe says.

“Fuck you! I'm serious here.”

“Yeah, so am I.”

  
~Seven~  
“So, you kissed Mikeyway,” Gabe says, he is nursing a mug of coffee and William is hunched over the table staring into his herbal tea. His head is killing him. He nods. He kissed Mikeyway (one word), he can remember that. He can remember everything. “Can I ask why?”

William looks up. “Are you kidding?”

“Yeah,” Gabe admits with a grin, that bastard.

“So, now?”

“Let me tell you something about Mikeyway...” Gabe begins.

“I don't wanna hear anything gross right now...” he sighs. His head, seriously. He blows over his tea and tries not to think. Thinking hurts.

“Shut up and listen, Bilvy. Mikeyway is damn good at sharing things. Toys, cigarettes, candy, his brother, friends...”

“Lovers.” William says, and it's not a question, but Gabe nods anyway.

“Yeah.”

~+~  
He isn't exactly sure how he finds himself backed against a wall with Gabe's mouth on his neck and William's slim long fingers curled around his wrist. There was talking at some point and it didn't make sense, but that is not unusual as it was Gabe who did it. He missed Gabe, missed how Gabe could make him feel and rip moans out of him. How he left bruises, soft and tender, on Mikey's skin.  
And Gabe still knows all the spots that drive him crazy. Mikey can feel William's hesitant grip on his wrist, his thumb stroking over his pulse point. Gabe must've told him, that bastard, he thinks.

“I think we should talk...” he tries.

“Really? Do you think we should talk, Bill?” Gabe asks, he is grinning against Mikey's shoulder, William leans over and Gabe pushes Mikey's face in his direction and then he can feel William's lips on his (he thinks that's a 'no'). He thought it would be soft and hesitant like the grip, but the kiss is nothing like that or the last one they shared. It's passion and fire. It's like William wants to mark him, make him believe and understand and want, it's pointless as Mikey does already. When William lets go of him Gabe is already shirtless and starting to tug on William's clothes. Bill is even pretty naked. All the parts, all the similarities between them look so much better on William than on Mikey, he thinks, running a finger over the curve of his hipbone. William’s breath hitches. It's fascinating, because it's new. He doesn't know any of William's reactions. Gabe tugs on his hoodie and then his shirt.

“Careful...” William says.

“Jesus, why are you wearing all these in this fucking heat?” Gabe asks, tossing the hoodie and then the shirt aside.

“It's a Way-thing,” Mikey answers, shrugging. He's running his fingers over William's body as soon as his hands are free again, dragging nails over flushed skin.

“Look at you...” Gabe whispers. Mikey doesn't, can't. He falls to his knees in front of William and William's eyes go really wide before he shuts them.

“You don't need to,” he says, but Mikey can feel him tremble with anticipation.

“Yeah, but I'm not a singer,” Mikey answers and knows that Gabe gets it. Gabe's kissing William, making him gasp and moan while Mikey just sits there for a moment, just looking and then he leans in, places a soft kiss on the tip of William's dick and feels him shudder. There are fingers in his hair and William's scent and taste on his tongue and maybe this isn't such a horrible idea after all.

~end~   



End file.
